phone calls can lead to so much more
by nickiegirl123
Summary: Bella has been friends with Edward for years now and they both start to realize they have feelings for eachother. Edward calls her and see what happens. ALL human. sorry i suck at summeries. E&B and A
1. Chapter 1

**Phone calls can lead to so much more**

By Nickiegirl123

Bella's POV:

The phone rang once again "Hello?" I answered. The person on the other line just hung up and I shut my phone. " who was it?" asked Alice, my best friend.

"I don't know. This person keeps calling me and never says anything when I pick up the phone." I said a little frustrated about the whole thing. The phone calls had began about two months ago and have been happening everyday at the same time of 2:30 in the afternoon. "wow sounds like you got a little stalker my friend." she laughed.

"yeah cause every guy wants to stalk a plain Jane like me." I said sarcastically.

" Yes! Bells people would like to stalk you! Your pretty." Said Alice

"easy for you to say. Look at yourself! Your so pretty compared to me." I said. Alice had a pixie like figure and short spiky black hair. Her eye's were a golden color that if she stared at you she could scare the living daylights out of you. Me on the other hand I am five eight, have long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Not much to look at , but Alice has tried to convince me other wise. The real shock is that all of Alice's family was beautiful. Alice was on of three adopted children, her brother's Emmett and Edward and her were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when they were only a few years old. The Cullen's are great parents and have been like a second mother and father to me since I met Alice in kindergarten. My mom and dad had gotten a divorce before I was three and my dad got full custody of me so I only see my mom once or twice a year. Mrs. Cullen has always been motherly towards me and treats me as if I'm one of her own kids. By now Alice and I were walking back from my house with my PJ's and bathroom utilities and to her house. It was Friday night so as was tradition I sleep over at her house today and tomorrow. " So do you know if Edward and Jasper will be there?" I asked Alice.

"Probably. Why? You don't like Jasper do you?" she asked.

"No Al. I just wanted to know."

" Okay good cause I sorta like him."

" Awww! Alice has a crush on Jasper." I said like a little kid in a sing song voice.

" Haha nice you know how childish that is right?"

" why yes, yes I do." I said and started to run down the hill on oak street. It was a block away from her house.

" Hey! No fair you cheated!" said Alice as she tried to catch up to me.

" well you always win I just got a head start" I told her and kept on running down the hill.

" Well fine! So how do you feel about Edward?" she asked and I halted to a stop. I have liked her brother since we were in freshmen year and now were in the beginning of our junior year. Edward and I have been friends for as long as me and Alice but I don't think he will ever feel the way that I feel for him. I thought that Alice had been clueless to it all. "haha I beat you!" why did you even stop for that?" she asked

" Oh I don't know." I said. I guess that she doesn't know then. I'll just play it off like I was joking or that I didn't hear her. " what did you even say?"

"I asked how you feel about Edward."

" Oh haha why would you ask that?" I asked

" well I wanted to win!"

"Nice Al I would have been fair." By that time we were at the entrance to her house. Once we walked in I saw Edward and Jasper sitting on the couch playing video games in the living room. Me and Alice said hi and went up to her room to put my stuff away. Once that was done Alice and I went down stairs to see what the boys were up to. We walked down the first stair case and were half way down the second when Alice turned around and asked me a question "hey can you distract Edward for me?"

" sure but why do you want me to do that?"

" I want to get some alone time with Jasper but Edward will try and stop that please? For me?" the look on her face made it so I couldn't say no. " Fine I will."

" Thanks Bells I owe you one." she said. No you don't I thought in my head. This was the perfect chance for me to get to know more about Edward.

Edward's POV:

I called Bella again and she picked up I was so nervous that I just hung up like I've been doing everyday for the past two months. I don't even know why I'm doing it. We have been friends and known each other for so long I think I have a crush on her. " Yo! Ed you in there?" asked Jasper , my best friend since I was in 2nd grade.

"Yeah sorry I was day dreaming." I said.

" Was it about Bella?" He asked

" why would you think that?" I asked laughing like he had to be kidding.

" come on! You know you like her." He said while focusing on killing the dude on the screen.

" What if I do?" I said

" Then you should ask her out instead of making that call everyday.'"

" how did you know thats who I have been calling?" I asked confused now.

" I didn't but I had a idea of who it was after I saw how you look at her when she was at your house last week. Man your in love with your twin sisters best friend." He said

" Well how about you mister honest have you told my sister that you like her? Hmmm?"

" oh shut up here they come." he said . With that the door opened and the girls said hi before going to Alice's room to put Bella's stuff away. I watched as she walked up the stairs to Alice's room and I wanted to go and talk to her ,and tell her that I'm the one that has been calling her. I just went back to playing the video game with Jasper and was hoping for a chance to talk to Bella after Alice and her come back down in a few minutes. " Yo Jazz can you do me a favor?" I asked

" Sure what is it?" Jasper replied.

" Okay well can you sorta distract Alice for me?" I asked hoping for a yes.

" Okay you can try and ask Bells out that way. Do you mind if I ask out Alice?" He asked

" Nope. Just treat her right." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

" Thanks man." I nodded and waited for the girls to come back down. Ten minutes later the girls came into the room ,and me and Jasper turned off the video game so we could talk to them. Bella was wearing a pink and blue top and a pair of black jeans she looked beautiful. She smiled at me and came and sat right next to me on the couch. I moved closer to her and gave her a quick hug. "Hey whats with that smile?" she asked me.

" Oh nothing just in a really good mood today." I told her and looked down at her bright face.

" Thats good so do you wanna go for a walk?" She asked me.

" Sure lets go." I said and with that I helped her off the couch and we waved bye to Jasper and Alice and were out the door. We have been walking for a few minutes and Bella started to shiver a little bit. I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she looked up at me and said thanks. I moved closer to her and put my arms around her waist. I expected her to pull away but she moved closer to me and we started to talk about small trivial things like school. I wish we could have stayed like that but it was getting colder and darker out side I looked at my watch and realized it was 7:30 now. " Bella come on we gotta turn around now." I told her.

" Okay what time is it?" She asked looking into my eyes. I wanted to kiss her at that moment.

" Umm 7:30." she looked at me and started walking back towards the house. It took me a moment to catch up but I did and placed my arms right back around her waist so that she knew I was with her. Ten minutes later we were back at the house and walking inside to Alice and Jasper talking on the couch like they were when we left a few hours ago. Bella gave me back my coat and went to go and see if Esme needed any help in the kitchen. I waited a few minutes and then went myself to see if they wanted some help. " Sure Edward. Can you help Bella set the table?" My mother asked me. I nodded and took the silverware out and brought it to the table. Bella looked up and smiled at me before returning to grab the cups from the cupboard. "so do you think Alice and Jasper are going to go out or what?" she asked.

" He wants to ask her out tonight." I told her. She looked at me with sad eyes and finished her jobs.

**Okay that's the first chapter to my new story. Tell me what you think. P.S. I don't own Twilight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or any other books or movies I use in my writings. I am just a big fan of Twilight. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Gig. Thanks for scaring my brothers till they wont sleep! Its so funny.**

Bella's POV:

I walked out of the dining room and was walking up the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Edward. He took my hand and lead me out of the house and into the backyard ,where we hang out all the time. He turned around once we were fair enough from the house that no one could hear or see us. " Yeah Edward?" I asked him.

" Why did you look sad after I told you that Jazz is going to ask out Alice?" he asked me.

" I don't know Edward. Can we please just drop it?" I asked him. He put his arms around me and pushed my body closer to his. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine. " Okay, don't worry about it Bells." He told me. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile before trying to pull away from him. " Edward, can we please go in the house? Its kinda cold out here." I asked him.

" Yeah come on." he said and started walking towards the house. He stooped once more and I almost fell when he halted to a stop. " Ed you okay?" I asked him. He looked like he wanted to say something but was afraid to. " Ed come on you can tell me anything." I told him and went to stand next to him. He came closer to me and the next thing I knew he kissed me. The kiss was different like it meant something to both of us. After a minute I pulled away afraid that he was doing it just to make me feel better. " I'm sorry I just couldn't -" I cut him off.

" y-y-you couldn't what?" I stuttered out. He came closer to me and I backed away and tried to get in the house but just then I saw something in his eyes that made me stay. He looked saddened by my response to the kiss. I want to know what that was about I walked closer to him and put my hand under his chin so he'd look up at me. The look in his eyes was something I always wanted to see in his eyes, they told me that he loved me. I moved closer and soon I was the one kissing him. He didn't respond for a second out of shock but soon his lips were moving in sync with mine. When we pulled apart even for air it seemed to soon. I smiled at him and walked back into the house with him right behind me. " Do me a favor Edward please?" I asked him before we walked into the dining room.

" sure what is it Bella?" he asked.

" please don't tell Alice. I'll tell her when I think its the right time." I told him. I didn't know how she would react if I told her I made out with her brother.

" okay don't tell jasper either. Or Emmett." He told me in response. Emmett was out on a date with Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister.

" Okay I wont. Thanks" I told him and walked into the next room and sat down with everyone else at the table. Edward took the seat next to me and was talking to me while Alice was still talking to Jasper. I really hope he asks her out soon I can tell they love each other. " hey after dinner why don't we all watch a movie together?" Edward said once dinner was served.

"Yeah, that would be fun. What do you think Alice?" I asked her praying she'd say yes so I could spend more time with Edward.

" Okay thats fine. Bella can I talk to you quickly?" she asked me. I nodded and we got up and walked into the next room. Once we were out of ear shot she turned and said " spill."

" about what Alice?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

" You know what. Why is my brother staring at you like that? Its like he's in love with you or some thing." she said. I looked at her and just shook my head and went to sit down next to him.

" Bells, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with what I said right?" Alice asked.

" Yeah I know." I said and put my plate in the sink and started to help with the dishes. Edward came in after a few minutes and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I sighed and turned around in his arms to give him a hug. " what did she say to you?" he asked.

" she wanted to know why you were staring at me. She said it look like you loved me." I told him and went back to the dishes. I didn't want to talk about it. " You know I think once Jasper asks her out after the movie we could talk to them." he said. I nodded my head and he picked me up and whirled me around. I giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips. " Well well.." Esme said as she walked into the kitchen to see us. " Oh sorry mom." Edward said and backed away from me. " What is there to be sorry about?" she asked him. I just looked down and started on the dishes once again. " Bella, why don't you and Edward go and watch the movie with the others. I'll finish up here." Esme told me.

" Okay. If you need any help just come and get me." I said. With that Edward grabbed my hand and walked me past where Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch and up the stairs to his room. I sat down on his bed and he came and sat right next to me. " so what does this mean for you and me?" I asked him. I wanted him to just tell me that he wants to date me but he just kept looking at me. " I want you to tell me what you think should happen." he told me. I shook my head and gave him another small kiss before taking his hand and leading him from his room and back down stairs before Esme, Alice and Jasper start looking around for us. He stooped at the end of the steps and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We walked into the living room and sat down to watch _Nick and Nora's infinite play list _with the others. Alice and Jasper were on the only couch in the room and Carlisle was in the recliner waiting for the movie to start. The only other place for me and Edward to sit was the floor so we grabbed a blanket and sat next to the couch. Edward picked me up and put me in his lap so we could talk while the movie was on. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my torso in a way that made me feel safe. Then he whispered in my ear " Alice was right." I looked at him and I knew what he meant I smiled and made sure the others weren't paying attention before I gave him a small kiss. Then I whispered back " I hope so because I feel the same way." we smiled at each other and watched the rest of the movie. I knew that if I gave him another kiss that Alice would end up seeing. Soon I was sleepy and feel asleep in Edwards arms. He must have fallen asleep to because the next thing I knew I was waking up to Emmett laughing at the scene in front of him. I looked around to see that only Edward and I remained in the room. " Hahaha Bella would you care to explain?" He asked me. I blushed.

" Do I really have a choice?" I asked him back.

" No so talk. Also don't tell mom I'm in after 12."

" Kayy. What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Why I came in here to find Edward and you sleeping under the same blanket look your like my sister I just want to make sure your safe." He said and sat down on the couch.

" well we were watching a movie with every one and we just fell asleep. I'm fine Em. I know how to take care or myself. Can I go back to sleep?" I asked hoping it would be a yes.

"In your own bed upstairs now." He told me thinking I'd listen to him.

"Wait why were you out this late?" I asked knowing I wouldn't have to move now. He shook his head and went upstairs. " Em?" I said before he was out of ear shot.

" what?" He asked.

" don't tell anyone and neither will I. Deal?" I said to him he nodded and I fell back asleep. I woke up at nine in the morning and I felt Edward kiss my head. I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and said " good morning." I giggled and didn't move from where I was. I felt like this was the best moment of my life. Edward held me closer to him for a moment and then he gave me a kiss when we broke apart I looked up to see Emmett standing over us with a unpleasant expression on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" he whisper yelled at us. I quickly moved away from Edward and tried to calm down Emmett. " w-w-we weren't doing anything." I said to him.

" Okay so I didn't just find you and my brother kissing under the same blanket then?" He said he was angry and I could tell. I shrunk away from his voice and Edward spoke up " Em I am dating her. Please don't tell anyone thats what me and Bella are supposed to do." he said calmly. Emmett looked at me and said " Is he telling the truth Bells? Your dating him?" He said calming down every second. I nodded my head and he smiled and said " oh then as you were. And Ed it took you long enough!" he said before going out of the house so he could make it to early morning Football practice. I moved back towards Edward but didn't dare to try and kiss him again in fear of some one else finding us. " So we're dating?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded his head in a yes. I smiled and he moved closer to me. " Jasper asked her after you fell asleep. She said yes." he told me. I was just a little upset about it. Edward had said we were dating but couldn't he be lying just so he wouldn't he in trouble with Emmett? Edward must have read my mind because he said " I meant it Bella don't think otherwise. I didn't say that just to get out of trouble with Emmett. I do love you" He told me. I gave him a kiss and hugged him. Alice and Jasper came in around 10 and were making love-y eyes at each other. I gave Edward a nudge to tell him we should leave the room before they figure any thing out. He nodded and we headed out of the room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. We grabbed a bagel and some O.J. while we were talking Jasper came in and asked us what was going on between us. We told him that nothing was going on between us. I didn't want him to know yet. I gave Edward a hug and made sure that Jasper thought it was just a friend to friend hug. It must have worked because he dropped the subject and went back to Alice. Edward smirked at me and winked. He took a step closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he told me " well someone looks like they've been catching on to us." I laughed and he moved his arms to my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Whats going on?!" I knew that voice it was Alice. We broke apart so fast that I fell back and hit my head on the floor. I felt Edward grab my hand and help me up. I looked up to see Alice with a angry expression on her face. I turned away from her and closer to Edward. " Now what are you two doing?" she asked threw clenched teeth. " It was nothing! I gave her a kiss on the cheek." Edward said to her. Alice looked mad so I said " You know I'll just get my stuff and leave. By the way I kissed him first." I looked her in the eye and I felt Edward move closer to me but I just went upstairs and got my stuff. Once I came back down Edward was waiting for me and Alice was talking to Jasper in the other room. " Bye Jasper." I called and started to head for the front door but Alice stooped me " Why did you tell me you didn't like him?" she asked me.

I looked at her for a moment and said " I was afraid you'd get mad at me." before she could say anything I was outside and walking down the walk. I heard Edwards car and turned to see him waiting for me at the end of the walk way. I jumped in the car and he started to drive " Why did you say that?" he asked me.

" I didn't want you to have a fight with Alice over it." I told him looking down at my feet. He picked up my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I sighed and felt content in the car with him. After about twenty minutes I asked where we were going. " to a place I like to go to relax." with that he drove out of the town and to what looked like a hiking trail. He got out of the car and come over to my side to help me out. " so hiking?" I asked.

" No but we will be doing a little walking to get where we're goin." he said with a smile on his face. We started into the woods away from the trail. It was a beautiful walk. The woods were filled with so many different animals. I could see a small river where a doe was drinking some water. After about forty-five minutes of walking Edward said we were going to be there in a few minutes and he covered my eyes so it would be a surprise to me. He stepped forward and walked on for ten more minutes. Once we came to a stop he whispered in my ear " I've never shown this place to anyone. You can look now." with that I opened my eyes to see a meadow so beautiful and calm. I saw Edward from the corner of my eye watching me trying to see what my reaction was. I walked over to him and took his pale hand in mine he smiled down at our connected hands. He walked forward and I followed behind him. He sat down in the middle right where you could see all the flowers. I sat down next to him and he put me in his lap once again. " What do you think Bella?" he asked me.

" I think its so beautiful Ed." I told him.

**Okay I know I'm making their relationship go fast but I have a reason behind it. This is only my second fan fiction so I'm still looking for some input. Anyway yes they are at "the" meadow. I don't know how to explain its beauty so thats what you guys get. Thanks for reading this. P.s. If you have any ideas to improve my writing just PM me. Thanks for reading! - Nickie **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight! I so wish I did but sadly all I own are copies of the books. This chapter is dedicated to Tyler. Thanks for trying to make me smile and making sure I wasn't going to have a break down.(Trust me I love you.) **

Edward's POV:

Bella was sitting right in my lap. I had taken her to the meadow, she is the only person I have ever brought here. She rested her head on my shoulder and I looked down at her. " What are you thinking Bella?" I asked.

" Just thinking about everything. Do you think Alice is going to be mad at me for a long time?" She asked. I knew my sister and she would just take some time. " Yeah, she will." I told her. Bella looked at me and smiled her radiant smile. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. I felt content with her. I just wish that I had done this two months ago instead of calling and hanging up each time. I truly did love her ,and who would have thought seeing that moron Mike try and ask her out would have made me realize it. I looked at my watch to see what time it was, it was about 4:30 so I told Bella we should start on our trip back. She agreed and got up. I held her hand and we started on the walk back. After about an hour we were back at the car and talking a little bit. " So can you drop me off at home?" she asked me. I didn't want to drop her off cause that would mean no one would be there with her since Charlie is with Billy every Friday and Saturday. I shook my head and pulled out my phone to call Alice after five rings she picked up " Hi Edward." she said.

" Hey sis. Are you still mad at Bella and me?" I asked her hoping she'd have gotten over it.

" No, I'm not. Are you still with her? If you are just both of you get back her cause you two need to tell us everything." she said.

" Kay we'll be back in a few minutes." I said and hung up. I moved to help Bella get in the car. Once we were strapped in I started the car and told Bella she was coming back with me to talk with Alice. She looked nervous but nodded her head okay. A few minutes later we were back at the house and walking up the walk way. " Bella, she's not going to kill us." I told her and she smiled and squeezed my hand. We walked into the house and into the living room. Alice and Jasper were in there waiting for us. " Hi" I said to both of them and went to sit with Bella in the recliner. After a few minutes of silence Jasper spoke up " Okay now what is going on with both of you?" he asked me. I looked at him to see he really wanted to know but that he was on our side with everything " we sorta are kinda dating." I said to him. He nodded and Alice asked the next question " why didn't you just tell us?" she asked probably the only question she had.

" well we didn't know how you were gunna react." Bella said. Alice nodded and then I spoke up " Alice, your my sister. I didn't think you would be to pleased with me dating your best friend." I told her.

" oh come on Eddy!" she said. I winced from the name she used.

" Edward not eddy." I told her and Bella and Jasper started laughing at my tone. I gave Bella a smirk and hugged her closer to me. She sighed and asked Alice if everything was cool. Alice said it was and Bella said that she was going to go home for the night and she'd see us in the morning. I told her I'd drive her home and she agreed to it. We walked out of the house after saying bye to everyone. Bella took my hand and I put my arm around her to bring her closer to me. She snuggled up to me and we continued to walk down the walk way and to my Volvo. She got in and I started the car. Her house wasn't far from mine only a few blocks. We parked out front and I walked her to the door. " Okay do you wanna come in?" she asked after she opened the door. " Sure" I said and followed her. Her house is smaller then ours but has a nice hommie feeling to it like this was a real home. It was only Bella and her dad living here but Alice and I are always here. Most of the time Jacob is here with her too. Jacob had seemed to stop coming around last month after Bella and him got into a fight. So we haven't seen him much. I didn't like the kid so it didn't matter to me but Bella had been really upset about it so I tried to get him to come up he told me no and hung up on me. " Bells why did you and Jacob stop talking?" I asked her. She looked upset for a moment and I saw a tear fall. I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. We stayed like that for a moment and Bella said " he found out who I liked and got mad at me. He hit me but I kicked him out before he could do it again." she had started crying a little bit. I couldn't believe it Jake hit Bella. He is so dead next time I see him. I held Bella closer and brought her to the couch I wanted to make sure she was okay. " Bella, why did he hit you?" I asked.

" he had asked m-m-me out and I said no that I wasn't interested in him. He asked who I was and he took my cell to see how was the last person I called and texted. It was your number and he found out that I liked you it was a small hit but I kicked him out." she said. I looked down at her and saw that she had a small mark on her arm. That must be the mark. I put her on my lap and told her everything would be alright. She snuggled into my chest I kissed her forehead and she looked up and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that till her phone started ringing we looked at it to see that it was Jake she pushed the phone away but I took it and picked it up. "hello?" I said to him.

" who is this?" Jake asked.

" Edward. What do you want Jacob?" I said to him wishing I could rip his head off.

" Oh hi. Is Bella with you?" he asked me like I'd really say yes to him.

" yeah, she is but your not going to talk to her." I said.

" well why not?!" he asked. Sounding like he was getting mad.

" cause she is with me at the moment why don't you go and try to find someone else to annoy. Bye" with that I hung up on his sorry ass. Bella looked at me but smiled like she was happy I had done it. We were about to get back into our small little make out session but the house phone rang and it was Charlie so she went to pick it up " hi dad." she said. " no. I just got home...... okay have fun I'll see you tomorrow." she said and came back over to me.

Bella's POV:

Edward held his arms open so I could sit back in his lap. I smiled and sat right down.

Edward would have to leave soon so he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents. " why don't we watch some tv?" he said. I nodded and turned on _Family Guy._ We didn't pay much attention to the show because Edward and I were kissing. An hour later Edwards phone rang and Alice told him that me and him should come back to the house to watch a movie with her and Jasper. We said we'd be there in a few and grabbed my unpacked sleeping gear and got in the car. Five minutes later we were there and walking into the Cullen house. I was only a little nervous when Alice came up to me and said we were going to change into our PJ's and have a quick chat. I followed her upstairs and got changed into my blue pants with hearts and birds on them along with my black tank top. Alice was in a pair of matching blue shorts with hearts and a top. She started to talk " Okay .......Bella .... why didn't you just come out and tell me you liked him?" she said looking hurt.

" I just was afraid that you'd get mad at me for liking him." I said looking down at the floor.

" Bella if anything I would have told you that he liked you. You know those calls you've been getting?" she said. I nodded a yes to her. " Jasper told me that Edward has been trying to ask you out and just gets nervous when u pick up so he hangs up." I looked at her and couldn't believe it. She smiled and we walked down stairs to watch the movie. The guys had picked _Friday The thirteenth _probably knowing that we would be hiding half of the time. I smiled and went to sit by Edward on the couch. " long time no see." he said as I sat down.

" yeah can I talk to you in private?" I asked. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

" Was it you thats been calling my cell for the past two months?" I asked him. He nodded and looked nervous I walked over to him and placed my lips on his. " You know Jasper told Alice right?" I told him and he laughed and kissed me. We walked out of the room and into the living room he was still laughing when we sat on the couch. Jasper and Emmett were on the couch looking at him like he was crazy. " Hey , Em." I said.

" whats with him Bells?" Emmett asked me while pointing at my boyfriend and his brother.

" he found something funny." I said and we went to sit down on the floor since our seats were taken. Emmett started the movie and in the first five minutes I was hiding my head in Edward's chest. Edward rubbed my shoulders and hugged me closer to him. I fell asleep on his chest yet again. I woke up once again under a blanket with Edward right next to me the only difference is that this time Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were sleeping too. Edward was moving around and I looked up to see that he was awake " Morning." I said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving off of him. " Why did you do that?" he asked me.

" I thought that you wanted me to get off." I said. He shook his head and pulled me back on top of him. " I kinda like it this way. Too bad I can't wake up to this everyday." he said and I rolled my eyes at how corny that sounded to me. An hour later the others woke up and we all went to get breakfast and change into morning clothing. Alice was the last one back down the stairs how long does it take to get dressed? Only Alice could take half an hour. I thought to myself for a moment. Edward and Jasper were in the corner talking about something.

Edward's POV:

I had just woken up to a angel in my arms a little over a hour ago. I had to let go of her so she could go get dressed. All the guys had come back down and I wanted to talk to Jasper about something that had been bugging me." Yo, Jazz can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded his head and we walked into the living room and I started " why did you tell Alice?" I asked him. Jasper looked down but said in a clear voice " She asked and I couldn't lie to her. Sorry dude. She didn't tell Bells right?" He asked at the end. I nodded my head in a yes " yeah, she asked me last night. She wasn't mad about it."

" Wow thats good. I hope you ain't mad." Jasper said and I shook my head no and we started to talk about _Guitar Hero_. Once Alice came down he went over to her and I went over to Bella. I was head over heals for her and it seemed like everyone could see. Alice and Jasper were having a whisper talk in the other room and Rosalie was walking in the door to visit Emmett. I had my arms around Bella and we were listening to music. The next song that came on was one that everyone in the room knew well it was _pressure by Paramore_. The girls started to sing along with it all laughing when they messed up on a line. Alice and Rosalie had been dancing around but Bella stayed in my arms and sang that way. After the song ended Rosalie and Emmett went out for a walk around the forest. They always seem to walk in there we all do. Alice and Jasper went in the backyard to continue their talk and Bella and I went upstairs to my room. (**not to do what your thinking)** We walked in and sat down at my piano. Bella could play to but she always like the guitar better. We sat and I started to play. After a while I had had enough of playing it and decided that Bella and I should talk. " so what are we going to do tomorrow at school?" I asked her. She looked at me and said " I don't know what do you think we should do?" she said back to me. I held her hand and thought for a moment then spoke up "why don't we let everyone find out for themselves." she smiled and nodded her head okay. I knew that the school would find out either way with my brother having a big mouth.

**Okay that is it! I will have the next chapter up soon maybe by 4:00 pm. Tell me what you think about it. I know this chapter might be bad because I haven't been writing that much. I just visited my bro in the hospital so this was my outlet. Any way**

" **Clicky Clicky"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay thanks to my brother I taking away Internet for the whole day it was put up late. I did however have a snow day so yay! I'd like to thank my friend Tyler again because well he just rocks. (Yes, I do like you. Always have always will.) haha sorry he doesn't read these so it's the only time I can say it. Anyway back to the story..........**

**Don't own twilight soo wish I did.**

Bella's POV:

I woke up to my alarm singing _Thats what you get when you let your heart win woah-oh _at about five thirty in the morning. I wanted to go right back to sleep it was too early for me to be up and to have to start learning in half and hour. I got up and walked right to the bathroom to take a quick shower and do my hair. After that was all done I went into my room and put on a pair of blue jeans and a black top that said _if you could live forever what would you live for?_ written on the back of it. I wore a pair of black and pink sneakers and had my hair in a high pony tail. I walked down stairs in time to say by to my dad who was leaving for work. He was the chief of police in Forks. I had a cup of milk and started locking up my house when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and the sent of honey filled my senses. I looked up to see it was Edward. " hey I thought you might want a ride to school." he said. I nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before setting off down the steps. Edward opened my door and I got in before I knew it he was in the car and we were pulling out of the drive-way. " How was your night?" I asked him while holding his hand. He shrugged and said " to long and yours?" I nodded my head in agreement and we got into a comfortable silence. Once we pulled up to the school we saw Mike and Jessica having a small dispute in the middle of the parking lot. Once we got out of the car we heard Jessica say " I thought you said we'd be together forever. I guess it was just another one of you lies."

" It wasn't a li-" began mike before he got cut off yet again.

"no you listen to me. Why were you making out with Lauren she's my best friend."

"It didn't mean anything!" said Mike. I was shocked by what I just heard come from Mike's mouth. Jessica went up to him and slapped him across the face and went into the building. I wasn't friends with Jessica but still I felt bad for her. I looked at Edward and thought that if that could happen to Jessica with Mike who has always been nice that it could happen to us. Edward took my hand and we started to walk into the building when Mike came into view. "Hey Bells, do you wanna go out Friday?" He asked. I looked at him and said " No, sorry I'm kinda dating some one already." He looked shocked.

" well who is he?" Mike asked. Edward took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me Mike had a look in his eyes like he was ticked that I would pick Edward over him. He walked away and I turned around in Edwards arms to give him a hug. " Well well looky here." Came Emmett's booming voice. I looked up in time to see people start to stare at us and Emmett smirking. " Look they must be dating!" Said Alice who I was shocked would go along with this plan. I looked up at Edward who was smirking at his siblings. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the school with them laughing behind us. Once we were away from the groups of wandering eyes and ears we turned around and said " What was that for?!" to Emmett and Alice. They laughed and said " Oh come on you were going to kiss her! We just wanted to make it more public for you." Emmett was smiling his big, goofy grin when I started to roll my eyes at him. Edward and I walked away with Alice at our side since we all had the same first period class, English Lit. with Mrs. Morris in room 512. We walked in and sat down at our table waiting for the class to start. Edward and Alice had traded seats so now he was on my right and Alice was next to him. The other two people that sit with us are Ben Cheney and Angela Webber. Ten minutes later everyone was in the classroom and Mrs. Morris said that we had a paper due on Friday about the changes the changes the English language has gone threw since our parents time to the present time and what we think will happen by the time we graduate from college. It was a easy essay for us. When the class let out I walked with Angela to our Drama class. Today we would be reading poems we wrote. The class started and everyone was waiting to read theirs. The teacher took everyone's names and put them in a hat so it would be a random pick on who goes first she called my name and I walked up to the center of the room with my poem in my hand. " This poem is called _Lies_. People leave

Never come back

they hide their past

so it doesn't hurt them

the new start has begun

for them so has the lies

this is true with every move

But not all the lies cause hurt

some protect

in a time of danger the lies are good

but in a time of happiness the lies are for nothing

they lie for fun and to harm

while others lie to protect their love

think what has happens and all your lies

They all cause pain." I finished my poem and sat down. The teacher told me to see her after class and went on with the poems. After five more people went the class was over and I was waiting for her to tell me what she wanted. " Hi Bella." said miss. Kebblur.

"Hi you wanted to see me?" I said she nodded and began " You have a real talent in this stuff do you think I could have that poem. It would make a great a great addition to the others you've written over the years." she said. I nodded and handed her a paper and went off to History and Math. When I got out I went to the cafeteria for lunch. Alice was already at the table waiting for me so we could go up together. She walked up to me with her tray and we began talking " so how was Drama?" She asked me smiling and grabbing a apple and some water like me.

" It was good I read my poem. She kept me after to see if she could keep it." I finished she nodded so I asked the next question " How are you and Jazz?" I waited for a response while she finished up paying but it never came because she left once he got there so I figured all was good with them. I finished paying and went to sit in my seat when I noticed Edward was sitting at a different table with Seth and Emmett. He waved me over to join them and I did. I walked in while Seth was in the middle of saying something " ..... I'd love to help out with that sure." he said and got up to leave. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek once I sat down and Emmett called Rosalie over to us. Rosalie was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of black jeans she still looked beautiful. She had a body that would make a model envious. She sat down next to Emmett and they started their own little conversation. Edward moved closer to me and we started talking about small trivial things about our day so far. Today was one of the best days I've had in a while. After a little bit of time Alice came up to us and said " I like chocolate!!" and left us all confused and laughing at how random that was. " What was that?" I said to Emmett. He shook his head and said " that would be my crazy pixie of a sister." I laughed at that and got up to go to Bio with Mr. Barnes. The class was so boring that even the teacher fell asleep during class.

Edwards POV:

I was talking to Bella when she said " can you believe Mike?"

" I couldn't believe he asked you out after the whole school saw and heard what was going on between him and Jessica." I replied. We were walking to my car when it started raining and I took off my jacket and put it over Bella. She thanked me and we got in the car and left. I drove Bella to my house since her and Alice do homework together on Monday's and Tuesday's. We got out of the car and started to run for the shelter of the warm house. Bella and I got in and went to the living room to start on our homework and wait for the others to get back here. "Afternoon kids." said Carlisle before walking out side to get to the hospital. We started to work on our English essay so it would be out of the way and we'd have more time the next day for other things. An hour later Alice called " hey listen we're going to study at Rose and Jazz's place you two have fun. Bye!" she said and hung up on me before I could get in one word. "who was that?" Bella asked.

" Alice, they are studying at Jasper and Rose's house." I said and she nodded. We had both finished our essay's and emailed them to the teacher for her to grade early. The only other home work either of us had left was Drama home work for Bella. She said she'd work on it later and we turned on the TV so we could relax and unwind from school. I looked over to Bella and she moved closer to me on the couch and I gave her a kiss before we settled on watching _Friends_ on TBS. We watched for a few minutes while Ross flirted with Rachel then we started to kiss and we got caught up in ourselves so much that we didn't notice it when Alice came in till she said " AHH!! MY EYES! GO TO OUR ROOM AND DO THAT!" with that we broke apart and were both blushing. I laughed at how Alice still had her eyes covered and Bella and I went outside where it finally stopped raining and sat down far enough away where no one would be able to see us and continued where we left off in the living room. After a few minutes we stopped kissing and began laughing at how Alice looked. I know Alice was just doing that to embarrass us but still it was funny.

**Thats it for today! Tomorrow I'll try and post a new chapter but I have school so it might take a few days. Any way tell me if it sucks or not. I did write the poem that Bella says in the story. So tell me what you think about it. Bye - Nickie **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it. I don't know if I should keep with this story so tell me what you think. I'm dedicating this chapter to Cody, you made today so much more fun thanks! Also, thanks for making me feel better while I'm sick. The flu is so not fun.**

**Don't own Twilight! Stop mocking me!**

Bella's POV:

Edward and I were laughing at how Alice had looked when she caught us kissing. Only Alice would act like that. It was about nine so I had to go home soon so Charlie won't get suspicious. I haven't told him yet. I don't know what he'll do when I tell him. Today when I go home dad said someone would be there. I left after Edward gave me a kiss goodbye and started on my way home. It took me five minutes to get there. I walked in and hung up my coat only to see two other coats there also. I went into the living room to see Jacob and his father Billy. They were watching the game with Charlie and hadn't noticed me yet. I walked out side after grabbing my cell phone and I dialed Edwards number. He answered after two rings. " Hey Bella." He said.

" Hi, Edward he's here." I said shaking a little bit.

" What? Why is he at your house? Are you okay?" he asked all at once.

" He came here with his dad and I don't know why he's here I saw the coats and looked in to see all of them on the couch. Yes. I'm okay." I told him.

" I'll come and get you. Go in and tell your dad hi and that Alice is picking you up for a sleepover." he said and I told him okay and hung up. I walked into the house and made sure they would hear me by stamping my feet. " Bells, that you?" asked Charlie. I walked in and he looked up for a minute. " hey, kid. Look who's here." He said and gestured to the black family. "Hi Billy, Jake. Dad I'm going to Alice's for a sleep over since we have a act 80 day. She'll be here to pick me up in a few." I said and he nodded and went back to the game. When I started up the stairs I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Jake and I almost fainted at how close he was to me. I tried to back away but he put his hand over mine. I was stuck and he said " well how has it been lusting after Cullen?" He said Edwards name as if it were a curse.

" I'm not lusting after him. Now take your paw off of me." I said standing my ground.

" and if I don't?" he asked and the front door opened. Edward and Alice came in and Jake moved right away. I walked up stairs with Alice to get my things ,and Edward went to make sure Jake stayed with his father. I finished quickly and Edward came into the front room looking like he was nervous. I touched my hand to his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. " Yo!" I heard come from Jake's mouth and turned to see him standing in the door way. " What is this?" He asked us.

" Well, I'm kissing my girlfriend. What is it to you?" Edward said. Jake looked at both of us and looked like he was pissed. His face was red and he had his hands balled into fists. Edward placed me behind him and stepped forward a bit. Jake backed up and said " Bella, did you tell daddy?" He knew my weakness and went in for more. " I'm sure he'd want to hear it from me." He said and backed away. I went in after him and walked over to my dad. " Dad can me and you talk quickly?" I asked he nodded and walked us into the kitchen. "What is it Bells?" He asked me.

" I'm dating Edward." I told him.

" well anything happens to you then I will kill him but he's a good boy always been there for you. Now go and behave. You might want to hurry cause Jake wanted to ask you out." He said and I nodded and went back out. Jake was there like he was waiting for me to tell him he was right. " Told him and he said that he is cool with it as long as he doesn't hurt me. I wonder what he'd say if he knew what you did Jake? I know Leah has some marks too." I said and walked outside. He looked shocked that I would tell my dad that he was hitting his friends sister. I leaned into Edward and he put his arm around my waist. I sighed and Alice spoke up "Bella, What did you mean about a mark?" She asked.

" He hit me a month ago and he left a mark that I still have. Last week Leah called and asked if she could come by. He had hit her and she needed help so that no one would notice it if she just stopped staying home or near him at all. Her marks were really bad. She had a black eye and a few bruises on her left arm. She was really torn up about it. " I told her and we kept on walking. Edward and I sat in the back while Alice drove. We sat in silence for the whole ride. I held my legs and just sat there Jake scares me and when he touched me I thought that he was going to hit me. I thought back to the marks on Leah's arm and face thinking that could have been me as well. I shivered from the memory and Edward put his arms around me. I was quite when we got out of the car and Edward put his hands around me and told Alice we'd be a minute. " Bella, you know you did the right thing but you need to tell Charlie." He said. I nodded and he hugged me. " He wont believe me. Jake is like a son to him." I said looking down at my feet. He put a finger under my chin and made it so I looked into his eyes. " Your his daughter he will believe you." He said. I nodded and we walked into the house. Emmett was waiting by the door and told me " He hit you and you didn't tell me?" he looked mad.

" I didn't want any trouble." I said while putting my head down. Now Emmett would want to get even and hit him.

" Bells you are like my little sister come on!" he said and I didn't respond " One hit please?" He asked like a kid in a candy store. I kept looking down and Emmett gave up and asked Edward. "Man, no." Edward said and Emmett went back to me. " Please?"

" Fine just wait till I tell my dad in the morning." I said giving in to both Edward and Emmett's requests. They high-fived and Alice and I went into the living room with the guys to watch some TV. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I just hope the morning will go better then tonight and Charlie will believe me.

Edward's POV:

Alice and I were in front of Bella's house and I saw Jake coming up behind her, he placed a hand on her and I went right in behind Alice. I wanted to hit him but once the door opened he backed away from her and I walked closer to her. She went up stairs to get what she needed and I followed Jake into the living room. He sat down and I stood in the door way " Hey chief." I said.

" come on Ed you know you don't need to call me that. What are you doing here?" he asked.

" Alice's car was out of gas so I offered to do the pick up with her." he nodded and I heard some foot steps I moved out of the room and saw Bells. Bella saw something in my eyes and put her hand to my cheek, she lent forward and gave me a small kiss. A second later Jake says " Yo!....What is this?" he looked angry.

" Well I'm kissing my girlfriend. Whats it to you?" I replied with a smile on my face. He balled up his fists and I placed Bella behind me before taking a few steps forward. He backed away and asked Bella if she told her dad about us he went on to say that he would tell on us. She followed him in to the living room and went up to her dad they both left the room and she came back a few minutes later smiling. Her dad was fine with us dating. We left the house after Bella said something about Jake and hitting Leah. We got into the car and Bella wrapped her arms around her legs. The whole car was silent while we took our small ride home. Bella shivered and I put my arm around her. When the car stopped I told Alice we'd be a minute and she went in to tell Emmett what happened. I told her that she has to tell her dad about what Jake did to her and Leah. She agreed to it and we walked in. Emmett was waiting by the door with Alice when we got in and asked Bella why she didn't tell him. He then asked if he could hit him when Bells said no he went on to ask me and then back to her she gave in only if he'd wait till she tells her dad in the morning. He said okay and I could see the wheels turning planing what he was going to do. Bella was a little tired so we went into the living room to watch some TV and relax. Emmett was on the floor, Alice was in the chair sitting cross legged, and Bella and I had the love seat. Jasper called and Alice left to talk to him. After a few minutes she came in smiling and handed me the phone. " hey" I said into the phone.

" yo, what have I missed dude?" Said Jazz in his normal laid back voice.

" not much. I'll tell you the rest when you come by in the morning."

" Sure, well tell Bells hi. And I gotta go. So bye."

" Haha okay bye Jazz." I said and hung up the phone. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and said " Jazz says to tell you hi." she nodded and put her head down on my shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep and so was Alice. They must have had a pretty rough day since it was only ten. I picked up Bella while Emmett grabbed Alice and we took them to their room. Alice took the bed and we put Bella on he futon. Alice stirred while we sere in the room and asked how she got here. " You fell asleep and we carried you up." said Emmett. She nodded and went to sleep once more. I lent forward to give Bella a kiss and we left the room. " so.. you really care about her?" said Emmett.

" Yeah, I can't believe how much I love her." I said.

" just treat her right. You may be blood but she is like a sister to me." He said and I nodded my head.

" Okay I will. When are you leaving to go and fight Jacob?" I asked him. He turned around like he didn't know I knew his little plan. " How do you always know?"

" come on dude! Its you not that hard to figure it out."

" finally. Are you going to come with or what?"

" I think you should wait or at least talk to Charlie first."

" why?"

" so he doesn't arrest me and you!"

" oh well true. I'll call him the games still on" he got out his cell and dialed Bella's home number. " hey Charlie.... No no nothing happened to Bella tonight I just need to ask you a question..... Jake hit Bella last month and Leah Clearwater last week.......she has a mark on her arm its the reason they don't talk and that she left tonight.....No she didn't want you to know." he said and he listened on the other line. " Okay, sir I was wondering if you'd mind if I go and have a little chat about this with him?..... Okay sir thank you see you there. Bye" he said and hung up. He smiled and looked at me " Come on he's calling Billy and he's meeting us down there." He said and we walked out the door and to his car. Fifteen minutes later we were at his house and Charlie was inside. We walked up to the door and knocked once before Charlie let us in. " well what are they doing here?" asked Jake.

" we were the ones to tell him what you did to Leah and Bells." said Emmett

" Get out Cullen. I don't need you here. Sides she got hit by me more then once she finally told me to leave after I hit her the last time." He said and Emmett could see me flaring up and restrained me before I killed him. " why did you hit her? So what that she said no when you asked her out! What did Leah do?" I asked

" she said no so she could go out with you! Leah just annoyed me. You act like it is a bad thing!" he said and Charlie went up to Billy. " I have to take him in Billy. He just said he hit two young girls." Billy nodded his head and let Charlie handcuff his son and walk him to the back of his car. We left after them so we would be there in the morning. Emmett and I drove in silence the whole way home and snuck in before mom and dad noticed what we did. I hope Bella doesn't get mad at us for interfering.

**Okay next chapter will be coming up soon. I'll be home all week end since I have the Flu.**

**Nickie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I haven't update in forever and I am sorry. I have had a lot going on and I will try to update more often. I will not be able to update this week much since I am going to be in NY at my grandma's so this will have to do.**

Edwards POV

Bella and I were talking in my room when we heard a knock at the door. We ignored it at first but then when the person continued to knock I got up and opened the door. It was Emmett. He wanted to know what we were doing in my room with the door shut. " Em, we weren't doing anything." Said Bella.

" Then why is the door closed?" he asked

" I was trying to write my song for Drama class and Alice's music wasn't helping." said Bella

" Oh do you want any help?" he asked.

" Sure why not." she said and Emmett walked in the room and to my couch. He smirked and then went on to ask what she had so far. " I have the first few lines but I don't think its that good." she said and handed him the book filled with millions of songs. Emmett took the pen from her and started to write down some thing. Bella tried to peek over his shoulder and Emmett said " Bella, tsk tsk no peeking." Bella rolled her Brown eyes and waited till he was done. Bella looks at him weirdly and then says " Emmett! That is not a song! How would I say that without laughing?" With that I took the book and saw that he had wrote a limerick saying some things no one should know. I laughed and told Emmett to get out of my room. He left and Bella tried to write another song. " What do you think of this?" She said and handed me the paper. I looked at it and knew I had seen it before. " Bella this one is a old one in your book right?" I asked she nodded her head and I said " who was it about?"

" Well take a guess." she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Okay now I know who the song is about. I don't remember who I thought it was the first time I had saw this poem probably Newton. He had liked her since we started middle school. I always wondered if she had liked him as well but she never showed any interest in the boy. Bella and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some water. Alice and Jasper were in the room with us and Bella started to talk with Alice " So did you finish that essay?" asked Bella.

" Yeah, I think that this was the easiest essay to write."

" Haha I know what you mean. I wrote how back in the day our parents had a different slang then we do."

"I wonder how old Mrs. Morris is anyway? She looks fifty." we all nodded our heads at that.

" Bells, have you thought about doing the school musical?" asked Jasper.

" Why?" asked Bella

" Because you have the best voice out of the whole school and you would be great at it!" he said.

" Oh come on! A lot of people can sing way better then me."

" Bella, you have to sing!" Said Alice.

" If I audition will you both agree that I don't have to sing?" she said

" No but it will get us off your back." Said Alice

"Fine I'll do it." said Bella with a sigh of defeat. I laughed and gave her a hug.

" COME ON! NO PDA!!!" said Alice.

" Ali, it was just a hug. I have seen waaaay more then that from you in school. This is home so to bad." I said and gave Bella another hug. Bella giggled at what Alice and I had said while Jazz just shook his head. Bella said she should go home since they have school again in the morning. She said bye to everyone and walked outside. I gave her a kiss and she got into her car. Her radio started playing Edie Brickell's song "what I am". The song is kinda old but Bella loves all those 80's songs. They have a much better beat then most of the crap we have now. Anyway once Bella left I went back inside and talked with Emmett.

" Dude, whats up?" I said.

" Not much. You?" Emmett said.

"Thinking about helping Alice with her history project."

"Oh well have fun with that. If you want I would like to talk to you about something."

" well talk." I said wondering what he had to tell me.

" I-I-I was thinking that......."

" Spit it out Em."

" You and Bella are moving a little fast." He said and looked at me. I nodded my head in agreement. He was right, but I love that girl. I know Emmett feels the same way about Rose. I know Carlisle feels the same way about Esme, They have been in love for years. I walked away from him and went into my room. I am going to sleep for a while maybe play a little on the piano. I walk up to my CD player and put on a _Foo Fighters _album and put my head on my pillow.

Bella's POV:

I just left the Cullen house when I got a call from Jacob. I didn't pick it up but I knew something was going on. I got home to my father on the couch with Leah Clearwater. They looked when I came in and my dad asked me to come and sit with them. I took off my coat and went to sit in the chair across from them. " Hey Leah." I said. Leah was a girl from the reservation thats dads is friends with mine.

"Hey." she said back.

" Bella, I have a question to ask you." said Charlie. He was looking a little angry about whatever this question is about.

" Yeah dad."

" Did Jacob Black ever hit you?" He said with a serious face.

" D-d-dad why would you ask that?" I said stuttering a little bit.

" I told him how Jacob hit me. He asked if I knew if he hit you. I told him the truth." Said Leah who was shaking a little.

" Yes he hit me. Leah are you okay?" I asked.

" He hit me when I asked him to leave the house." she said.

" Oh my god! Did Seth see?" I asked knowing he probably didn't.

" No he was talking to mom in the kitchen. I walked out of the house and drove here." She said.

" She is going to stay here while I go down to La Push and arrest Jacob for hitting both of you. Leah, call your mother and tell her that your spending the night. In the morning both of you will be filing reports against him." My dad said and walked out the door and into his car. I looked up at Leah and saw what Jake had done to her. He left eye was swollen and she had a bloody lip along with a few bruises on her right cheek. I picked up my house phone and gave it to her so she could call her mom. While she was on the phone doing that I called up Alice. She didn't answer but I left a message telling her that I wont be in school tomorrow, but that I am okay and will text her later. I walked back into the room and started to talk with Leah.

" Why did you tell Charlie I was hit too?" I said. I wasn't planing on telling him anytime soon.

" Your dad asked and he knows Jacob has a temper. I told him what you told me." she said.

" Okay I guess you have a point. Do you feel alright?" I asked

" Yeah, do you have any PJ's I can use?" she asked.

" Yeah come on. We can order pizza or something after we change."

" Sounds good. You know I guess Seth was right about you." she said.

" Haha really now what did Seth say?" I asked

" He said you were a great person and that you would be there if someone needed you."

"Thanks. Here you can wear this." I said and handed her a pink short sleeve shirt and brown sweat pants. I went to the bathroom and changed into a blue tank top and black sweat pants. Once that was done I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and Leah and I went downstairs to order pizza and watch TV. Charlie called to tell us that he would be home in twenty minutes. We told him okay and started to watch _Bones_. We were at a scary part in it where Booth was about to shoot this guy in a clown suit when the door bell rang. It was the pizza guy so I got up and gave him the money. I put the pizza in the stove and we waited till Charlie got home to eat. I was talking to Leah about how cute Booth was when the bell rang again this time it was Alice.

" Alice what are you doing here?" I said to her.

" You call my cell leave me a message saying you wont be in school tomorrow but that you are okay and you don't think I will come by?" she said.

"Okay I have to go to the police station." I said.

" For what?"

" to report Jacob hitting me. Leah's in the other room and she told him about Jacob hitting both of us so my dad told me I had to report it." I said.

" wow. I hate to say this but your dad is right! You don't want him to hit you or leah or anyone else right?" she asked.

" Yes. I don't like the fact that he hit Leah at all ,but he scares me." I said.

" He is a ass who went to far. I'm going to go. Call Edward so he doesn't show up here to drive you to school."

" Haha yeah I will call him before Charlie gets home." I said and Alice turns around and gets in her car. I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch. " Who was that?" asked Leah.

" Alice. She wanted to make sure I was okay."I said and she nodded her head. We watched the end of the episode in silence. Six minutes later Charlie showed up and we eat dinner. Charlie told us that Jacob said he doesn't think what he did was wrong. We both just looked at the floor. " Don't you worry Billy told Jacob that he isn't getting any help from him. Billy also says he's sorry for what Jake did to you to girls." I said.

" Thanks." said me and Leah at the same time. After that we went off to bed so we would be rested when we go to the station in the morning. Once Leah was asleep I called Edward to tell him I wouldn't see him in the morning. He picked up after four rings "Hello?" he said.

" Hey Edward." I said.

" Oh Bella its you." he said.

" Yeah listen I wont be in school tomorrow." I said

" why?"

" Charlie wants me to report Jake." I said.

" Oh okay good luck with that. Love you."

" Thanks. I love you too. Night."

" Night." With that I hung up and went to sleep.

**Okay I know this isn't long but I had something totally different and hated it so I had to restart it. This will be the only chapter I write today because I will be in NY all day. HAPPY EASTER.- Nickie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I hope you liked the last chapter. I wont know if you don't review. Lol. Anyway I hope you like this chap it took me forever to write it. **

**I do not own Twilight.............I so wish I did.**

Bella's POV:

I woke up at five in the morning when I heard Charlie turn on the shower. Wow gee thanks dad really need to be up at five! As much as I love Charlie it is too early to be up if I am not going to school. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I turned on my decrepit computer so I could email mom back. It took so long for it to just turn on that I was reconsidering it. I took about twenty minutes to turn on and go to my profile. In that time I had gotten dressed, brushed my hair, and texted Alice and Rosalie twice. I was about to give up on the whole thing when the connection started to work and I was able to check my email. Mom had written an email about what her and Phil, my step dad, were doing this weekend and how they missed me. Mom had wanted her husband with her so when I was five I moved in with my dad and became best friends with Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett,and Jasper. They have been like a second family to me. I emailed mom back that it was cool and that I missed her too. Mom hasn't been around much for me to even really call her mom I almost always call her Rene'e. I have been told my whole life by everyone that knew my mom that I looked just like her except for my eyes that I inherited from my father. I don't think anything else I have in my gene pool came from her. An hour later I heard the front door shut and left to go downstairs to see if his car was gone yet. It was and in his place was Emmett's jeep. I opened the door and saw Emmett walking up to the house. " Emmett what are you doing here?"

" well you my friend I thought would like a hug. Good luck at the station."

" Thanks Em now why don't you get to school?" I said and gave him a hug.

" School? What is that?" he said.

" its where you learn."

" Ahh! what an evil place!" he said laughing.

" Haha Yes Emmett it is. Now go and have fun." I told him.

" But Bells I don't have school. Seniors have a field trip to some play the whole grade but I didn't want to go so I didn't hand in anything." he said.

" Okay then you can come in." I said shaking my head. An hour later Leah woke up. Her hair was in a smooth Ponytail and she changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She came down stairs and saw Emmett and me watching news and having coffee. " Bella... who is he?" she said.

" This is Emmett Cullen. He is a friend of mine and he doesn't have school today so he wanted to make sure we were okay." I said. To her.

" Oh okay. Isn't he Edwards Brother?" she said.

" Yup I am." said Emmett.

" haha Okay your the oldest one right?"

" Yeah." he said and moved over so she could sit down too.

" Thanks. Bella what time are we going?"

" Ummmm how about nine. Dad wont be in there so it will be semi normal." I said. She nodded her head okay and went to grab a cup of coffee. When she came back Emmett was telling me about why he didn't just stay home. " ..... well I thought mom would make me help her."

" Sure Emmett." I said when he finished with his excuse.

" yeah I told you. Are you going to need a ride to the station?"

" nah we can take my car."

" you sure? I could drive you."

" yeah 'cause the cops looooooove you." I said.

" Haha I know right." He said with a smirk on his goofy face.

" Yeah you can drive us. Thanks." I said to him.

" No problem." We finished are little chat and went to watching cartoons, Emmett's favorite, on TV. Halfway through the S_norks _we got bored and decided that we should just get it over with. Emmett, Leah ,and I walked outside after locking the door and got into the jeep. The jeep was a white color white with big tires and a red trim around the edge of the car. The car is one of my favorites next to my Chevy of course. Ten minutes later we were pulling into the station and getting ready to tell the cops what happened. Charlie was still in the office so he showed us into the interrogation room. The room was gray and white. I know that was just a little odd Emmett's rubbing off on me. I will so never tell Alice that. She would so kill me if I did say so. The cops walked in I recognized the two cops immediately. One was Officer Jones, he had black short hair and a thin face. He is about 26 years old and new to the force. The other was Officer Honey, he had blondish red hair and a wider face. He is about 37 years old and has been on the force for a while. They both sat down and looked from me to Leah to Emmett. "Okay what is going on?" said Officer Honey.

Leah explained why we were here. " Okay that is all fine and good but why is he here?" said Officer Jones , while pointing at Emmett. " I am here because I wanted to make sure Bella was okay and would be okay with what happens afterward." said Emmett. The officer nodded and wrote down something on a piece of paper. " Bella when did he hit you?" Said Officer Jones.

" He hit me a little over a month ago last time." I said.

" How many times did he hit you?" said Officer Jones. The other officer took Leah out of the room to take her statement in another room. Emmett stayed in the room with me.

" He hit me for the first time last year."

An hour and a half later we were all done in the police station and driving back to my house. Emmett had turned on the radio and was belting out , all off key I might add, _You Belong with me. _ Leah and I were laughing in the back of the car while he was "rocking" out. When we got home, Alice , Edward, Rose, and Jasper were all waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked up the stairs to talk with them. Emmett spoke first " Rosie, what are you guys going here?"

" We came to find out what was going on." said Jasper, who had one arm around Alice's waist and the other was in his hair. " Why is she here?" asked Rose.

" Leah is here because I needed to talk to her." I said. I walked in the house and everyone followed. We sat down on the couch and Edward and I sat down on the stairs by the door. " You okay?" he asked.

" Yeah, they picked him up while we were there and Emmett stayed with me the whole time." I said.

" Good I wish I went but Emmett didn't say he was." he said and I ducked under his arm and into his side. I was happy there until Rose coughed and asked me to explain what was going on with police. I explained the whole thing and waited for questions from all of them. Jasper was first. " Why didn't you tell us? We would have kicked his ass!"

" Yeah, I would have killed him." said Alice trying to put on a "tough guy" face. We all laughed at that. " Because I was scared." I said.

" Why did he hit you anyway?" asked Rose. This time I kept my mouth shut and looked down. Rose and Alice came up to me and pulled me aside. Emmett followed because I had told him when we were in the station. " He had asked me out and I- I-I turned him down. He got mad and said its "his" fault. I didn't know who "he" was so he hit me thinking I was lying." Rose looked at Emmett and he nodded his head. Her and Alice gave me a hug and we walked back into the room. I went back to my spot by Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put me on his lap. I looked up at Leah's face It was still bruised and she had a faint line under her eye. " Why don't we all watch some TV, and I'll order a pizza?" Said Emmett from the corner of the room. We said Okay and went in the other room to watch _House._ Later that night I gave Edward a kiss and told him I can't wait till tomorrow when I see him again. He was the last to leave that night. Leah had left before the pizza arrived. Alice and Jasper were going out so they left after Leah and Emmett and Rose left an half hour ago. I waved by to Edward and went inside. Then the phone rang. I picked it up and said "Hello?" The line went dead and I hung up.

**I am soo sorry I have been really busy with school. Finals start soon and I have been studying for weeks. Anyway once summer starts I'll have these up on a day to day basis. I can't believe That I had to give you guys a short chapter but I promise the next one will ****be big!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had finals and summer and my bff is moving in a few weeks. I will try and update more often. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is all fake. I so wished I owned Twilight or any song I use in here but I don't.**

**Bella POV:**

It's been a month since everything with Jacob started. Leah and I have been hanging out a lot lately. She fits in well with the gang. Alice, Leah, Rosalie, and I are watching music video's at my house. " girls! Lets make a music video!!!" said Alice.

" Ummmmm Alice why?" asked Leah. I was wondering the same thing. Its so random even for Alice. " Because it would be fun. Or I could dress u guys up..." That made my choice.

" Fine lets do the music video." I said. Leah and Rose nodded. The rest of the morning was spent looking for a song that we all liked or could stand. Our final choice was _Sweat The Battle Before The Battle Sweats You. By Cute Is What We Aim For. " _Alright Alice. We have a song. Why are we doing this ,for real?" I asked.

" For the competition at school." she said.

" I don't know what your talking about." said Rose. She had gotten up and was playing with my hair. Rose always does this when she's thinking about Emmett. Or when she was nervous.

" Rose, you know darn well what I'm talking about. The school is holding a competition to see who makes the best music video. Having a girl sing guy songs and play them. The winners plan the next school dance!" she finished. Alice looked at all of us and we nodded saying we heard her. I can't believe her though! She knows I wont quit even if I don't want to do it. Alice told me I'd be the lead singer. Rose would do keyboard. Leah would be doing the drum's. Finally Alice would be doing the guitar. I guess this could be fun. Alice and Rose left with Leah to go and get their stuff and get clothes for our sleep over. I finally had a chance to lay down and relax. Then the phone rang. I walked over and picked it up. " Hello?" No answer. " Hello? Swan residence." I heard a sigh and then " Hi Bella. This is Jacob Blacks attorney." Said the voice on the other end of the line. " What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked while opening the door to Edward and Emmett. "Jacob says he'll plead guilty if you come in to talk to him." He said. " why?" I asked. Why would he just change his mind now? I know this can't be real. He's lying that has to be it. No way is this going to get him to plead guilty. " He says he just wants to say sorry and he'll have the DA in the room with you guys. Along with me of course." He said. " Okay when?" I asked. " Next Monday at four." He said. I agreed and hung up. Edward and Emmett looked at me , but they didn't ask anything. Edward came into the kitchen with me to get a drink. I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach the cups so Edward put his hands around me and sat me on the counter. I looked at him for a minute before telling him what the call was about. " Bella, you don't have to do this." He said. He put his hand under my chin and bent down to give me a kiss. I moved away and said " I want to. I want to hear him apologize." He nodded and Leaned forward again. This time I didn't move away. We were kissing for a minute or two when Emmett cleared his throat. We broke apart thinking he was my dad. Emmett thought it was so funny and started laughing. I threw a sponge at him and hopped off the counter once it hit his face. Edward laughed and we all went back into the living room. " What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"We can't just stop by?" said Em. He had a smirk on his face while he said it.

" normal people? Yes. You two? no." I said.

" Fine. We came to see you and Rosalie." said Edward. That I could believe. They stayed for a few minutes until they heard Rose, Alice, and Leah. They ran to hide behind the couch while I opened the door. When they popped out Alice screamed sooo loud it could be heard in Korea. The guys and I burst out laughing when Alice and Rose kicked them out. Leah was still trying to see if she went deaf. She'll get used to it. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching bad girly chick flick movies that Alice brought over. That night when Charlie got home we ordered pizza and he talked with us for a while before going to Billy's house to watch the basketball game. We watched some _X-men :Evolution_ ,because we were bored. The night was just a normal girls night. We got ready for bed and talked about boys.

"so Leah who do you like?" I asked.

" No one." she said back blushing. She tried to hide it by looking at a magazine.

" Oh come on! You can't think I didn't see how you looked at Quil?" I told her.

That had gotten her attention. She threw a pillow at me so I ducked and got her back with the pillow.

" Yeah, I like him so what?" she said.

" Nothing I just think you should ask him to hang out with us sometime." I told her.

" No way! He would never say yes." she said.

" How would you know that? I can ask him. He and I are friends too." I said. " would you like that?" I added.

" yeah thank you!" she said and I laughed and called him.

After we hung up I told them we'd meet up with him and the guys to go to the movies tomorrow. A few hours later after talking about boys and the movies and the music video. Alice thinks we should see some crappy tear jerker but I think we should see some horror film or _Harry Potter and the Half – Blood Prince._ I am such a Harry Potter nerd. The books are great to read and the movies are so action packed! Anyway I babbling here. But come on its a great book. I went to bed thinking about all that stuff. When I woke up the next day Alice was picking out my outfit. God does she ever let people dress themselves?! Its so evil that I can't dress myself at my own house. She picked out a white _Dance Gavin Dance _fitted T-shirt and a pair of my black skinny jeans with my black converses. I have to admit it is something I'd pick out for myself. Leah wore a light blue tank top with a black and purple butterfly on it. She also had on a pair of blue jeans. Alice was wearing a jean miniskirt and a pink fitted T-shirt. Rose was wearing a green tank top with her black skinny jeans and black flats. Overall we all looked good. We left the house and got in Alice's and my cars. We drove to Alice's so that we could meet the boys and go to the movies. It was eleven when we were all ready and had a movie picked out. The guys chose _Quarantine _to watch. Edward, Leah, and I got into Edwards Volvo while Jasper and Alice got in the Porsche ,and Rose and Emmett got in the Jeep. We picked up Quil and got on the highway to go to the movie theater. Twenty minutes later we were at the theater and buy our tickets and finding seats. Edward sat on my left and had Alice and Jasper next to him. Leah and Quil were to my right with Rose and Emmett next to them. By the end of the movie all of us were scared out of our minds. I looked to my right and saw Leah still hiding in Quil's shoulder and him smiling while he patted her head and told her that the movie was over. We all got up and decided we didn't want to go home yet so we walked around the town. We walked around by the woods and saw Mike Newton trying to get Jessica to talk to him. Ever since their big fight in front of the school he's been trying to get her back. She always blows him off. That boy will never learn. I turned around to see Quil handing Leah his jacket and wrapping his arms around her waist. Quil had been one of Jake's friends before all this happened, but as soon as he found out he quit talking to him. Seth and him have been hanging around our group more since all that happened. It's good to have them here. Seth has even transferred to Forks high school and is on the football team with Emmett. Quil and Leah still go to school on the reservation , but they come up so much they could be living in my house. We all left to go back to our house's since Alice, Rose, and Leah are sleeping over again after Emmett and Seth's football game. Quil was staying at Edwards house with Seth and Jasper too. We walked back to our cars and hopped in. We took our drive in silence. Leah and Quil were whispering in the back seat. We all got out of the car and Leah and I got in my old car and listened to _Second Chance._ We pulled up to my house and Charlie said he was leaving for Billy's and to have fun. We went inside and got ready for the game.

" sometimes goodbye is a second chance" I heard someone say.

" Huh? What?" I asked Leah. It's just a tiny bit random of her to say that.

" Sorry, I got that song in my head." she said.

" Ohhhh Okay." I said.

**Okay this is all I have for this chapter. I can't think of much else for this chapter. If you have any ideas just mention them in your review. **


End file.
